


Sweet night, bitter night

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: They only have this night and she wants to remember it all her life, she wants him to use that memory to warm his solitary vigil.





	Sweet night, bitter night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/gifts).



Annileen and Obi-Wan, it almost doesn’t happen.

It doesn’t happen when they meet. It doesn’t happen when she’s alone with him in his little hermitage the first time, it doesn’t happen in Dannar's Claim when he has saved his daughter’s life, it doesn’t happen when adrenaline’s running high just before they tumble Gault from his pedestal.

It’s probably better like that, of course. She didn’t know who he was there and everything would have happen under false pretence.

It’s only after, after Orrin Gault’s had been unmasked, after the antagonism inherent to people’s fear has made her lose the Dannar’s Claim, after Obi-Wan has secured safe passage for them on a ship and a new life for her and her children, away from the two suns, that Annileen Calwell takes Obi-Wan’s Kenobi’s first time. After she has seen Ben as he really is, standing proud and tall with a sword of light in his hand, ready to be killed to protect a Tusken’s child from a Krayt Dragon, after he has sworn her to secrecy and told her a part of his past.

She knows that they are a lot of things he won’t tell her, she knows that he played a part in her losing her husband’s whole life work, even if it would have happened in the end, with or without him. But she also knows him, now, as if a piece had been put in place. Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi in exile, broken man, complicated and simple, a General who commanded armies and is lost in the simplest things of everyday life for normal people.

        And that man is kissing her passionately, like it is his only chance in this life. Something that is true, but depressing, and she makes an effort to concentrate on the scratch of his beard, on his hands roaming her back. He interested her from the beginning, when he was just a probably a little unbalanced hermit and he interests her right now, when he is a probably a little unbalanced Jedi exile. Oh, to have just this night, it’s the sweetest and the bitterish of things...

Annileen wishes she would be better at that, that she would know how to guide him. With her husband, it had always been so natural, and the few men before that were so long ago she doesn’t remember if some of them were unexperienced. But Ben, Obi-Wan, he’s as stumbling in this as a new calf Bantha is at stopping himself from falling into danger and even without the Force, she can feel the anxious and tight knot in his stomach. They have only that night after all, her children safe in the Lars estate, and tomorrow morning, they will go, leave Tatooine for the first time ever, to never come back, and Obi-Wan will stay here.

They only have this night and she wants to remember it all her life, she wants him to use that memory to warm his solitary vigil.

She takes control of the kiss, slowing it until it reeks less of desperation and only speaks of the desire between them. He’s a fast learner: after a few minutes of kissing, she could swore he was kissing women all over the planet since he came to this rock. With a swift motion, she loses her shoes and then guides his hands to the hem of her tunic. He doesn’t hesitate to help her take it off, but his eyes still get a little crossed when he sees the underclothes over her breasts. A whisper of pride murmurs in her soul that she can still have that effect on a man she wants after two pregnancies and years of hard work.

“You can touch them, you know.” He does. He even takes the cloth off, something she didn’t think he would dare do. His caress is hesitant at first, but he’s a fast learner here too: when he plays with her nipples, they harden quickly under his touch.

She lets herself fall back against the bed and its sad excuse of bedding. It’s not very large but it will do, especially since it is only the really place they could be alone. His eyes are at the same time eager, curious and a little shy and with a smile, she tugs at his arm and he joins her, kissing her again, desire crackling between them. From her first time, she still remembers some things, for example the difficulties to be the first naked and she takes quickly her leggings down, staying only in her underwear when he’s still almost totally dressed.

He drags his palm back up the outside of her thigh, marvelling at the texture of her skin and she feels important, precious, kissing again and again that smart mouth.

His leggings are in the way but with her legs wrapped tightly around him she can feel him, hard against her tight. He’s rubbing against her but he stops almost immediately, realizing what he’s doing.

“No,” she whispers, speaking for the first time since they entered his hermitage. “Don’t be ashamed. I like that you’re hard for me.” She doesn’t touch his cock even if she wishes too: for his first time, it wouldn’t help him last!

Slowly, his hands roam her body, stroking her hips, her arms, curious and still a little shy. She whispers sweet nothings encouragingly, sentences without a lot of meaning, and pushes his tunic front open to touch him too. He bears a lot of scars. More that the people of this planet and their hard life. If she had time, she would ask the story behind every one. Jedi should have access to bacta: those ones are probably the wounds he received behind enemy lines. His hands find hers own scars: the C-section that was needed for her son, little traces of her own trials in a world that does its best to eat its inhabitant alive.

Finally, she’s the one without patience: she pushes his pants down and guides him into her, and then into a semblance of rhythm, with her hands on his hips. He seems almost surprised by the sensation and his face with his round eyes and his mouth open, makes her smile and forget the small burn. It has been too long without more than her own fingers inside her but she loves even that small discomfort.

She sees in his eyes the overwhelmed sensation that could drown him and she touches his cheek.

“Good?”

“Yes.” He whispers, and it’s perhaps a lie, probably too much, too soon, to be something other than slightly terrifying, but he soldiers on and starts moving again.

The rhythm is immediately lost, it’s too new for him, and the desire too strong for the two of them. He fucks her without finesse but it’s good, so good, because it’s him, the man she wanted for months, because she’s dear to him, as he’s too her.

He comes too quickly, but she always took her pleasure in her own hand, and this time is no exception: when he retires himself, she pushes two fingers between her legs, circling her clit with the pad of them.

“Can I?” He asks immediately and she guides his fingers until something breaks in her and she yells, her orgasm taking her by surprise by its intensity.

After that, some dam has been broken in her lover. Obi-Wan explores her with a patience that confines on torture. He uses his fingers and his mouth on every centimetre of her skin, he tastes her breasts, her neck, he kisses her belly, her tights and he caresses her back. She had never seen a man as fascinated with her body and she feels like a jewel worthy of a king under his hands. His tongue finally find the centre of her pleasure and here too, he explores and discovers, awkwardly and then growing bolder, until her tights trembles from keeping them open so long and she tugs on him until he takes her again. His rhythm isn’t better, it’s too new, and she pushes him until he’s on his back and rides him. It’s much more satisfying, especially the way his face go slack in pleasure, his guard totally down.  

Later, when Obi-Wan is sleeping, Annileen curled around his back, she fights sleep. Dawn will come too soon. She rubs her nose against the back of his head, just at the place above the neck, when his hairs curl a little. He’s smelling of sand and sweat and she finds herself greedy of the smell. She places her hand on his chest, feels the flutter of his heart.

 


End file.
